Guardian Game Show
by moonlight ray
Summary: It's a rainy day in Tomoeda, and everyone is bored. Suddenly Eriol gets an idea... Yue and Kero on one side. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun on the other. Two pairs of guardians, competeing to compare intelligence. Who will win?
1. How It All Began

Guardian Game Show

By sapphire moonstone

Chapter 1

How It All Began

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, period.

[A/N: I just recently changed my pen name; magic of the moon (M of the M) was getting too long to type. And also, if you've noticed, I've put 'Rivalries' on hiatus. There are two reasons—a) I had this idea one night and it simply could _not_ be refused, and b) it gives readers a chance to review the story. Please review, minna, it really mean a lot. Thanks, and enjoy!]

It was a rainy day in Tomoeda, and everyone who had something to do with the Cards were all gathered in the Kinomoto residence. Fujitaka was out on a business trip, and Touya had to work, so it was alright for the magical beings to make an appearance.

Sakura had just heard that she would be alone for the day (with the exception of Kero, of course) and that a few of her friends were back for a visit, so she invited them all over. Unfortunately, Mizuki Kaho couldn't make it, due to the fact that she had a meeting to attend. But everyone else who could make it did, much to Sakura's delight.

"I'm bored," Kero complained. "And hungry."

"Quit whining; I'm trying to think." Spinel snapped. He and Yue were playing a game of Scrabble, while Ruby Moon was chatting with Eriol. Kero looked to his Mistress, but the young girl was busy getting caught up with Meilin and Syaoran, who had just arrived from Hong Kong. Tomoyo was nearby, filming her friends' eager chat with her usual cheery manner. Kero was the only without an occupation, staring out the window, watching the steady fall of raindrops.

The little guardian beast sighed, then floated upstairs to give that last video game another try.

Half an hour later, Kero returned to the living room downstairs, after losing the game three times in a row. He was surprised to see that everyone else has finished their conversations, and were lounging on the couch, where he was before, bored. Except for Tomoyo, Spinel, and Yue, that is. Tomoyo, of course, was happily filming Sakura's bright red blush as she sat down next to an equally flushed Syaoran. As for Spinel Sun and Yue, those two still hadn't finished their game.

"I want to go outside," sighed Meilin. "It's not much fun in here."

"So now you realize?" Kero murmured under his breath.

"What was that, stuffed toy?" Meiling demanded.

"Nothing at all," came the sarcastic reply.

"Why I ought to—" Meilin began, bolting up from her seat.

"Meilin…" Syaoran groaned. "He's not worth the effort."

"Hmph," Meilin huffed, while still reluctantly sitting back down.

"What should we do?" asked Sakura, trying to get the room back in a happy mood.

"Double points for me," Spinel stated, placing the letters down.

"Ah, but now you've left the triple points space open for the taking." Yue said, placing his own letters down on the game board.

"Drat! How did I miss that?"

"There's no more letters in the bag. How many points did you get?"

"I got 286."

"306. I win."

"I've got an idea!" Eriol suddenly announced, making everyone near him jump.

"Nan da?" Kero curiously questioned.

"It's a little something I call 'Guardian Game Show'…" Eriol explained, a mischievous glint in his azure eyes.

"I don't like the sound of that one bit," Spinel mumbled.


	2. The Cooking Challenge

Guardian Game Show

By sapphire moonstone

Chapter 2

The Cooking Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, period.

[A/N: Okay, just a quick note: Eriol is sort of the host for this game, since it was his idea, and he and Sakura—the Masters—are the judges. The other humans are the audience. I really would appreciate a review, just to let me know what readers think of my work. Please R&R, onegai!]

Eriol quickly laid out the rules—the guardians could choose between full or false forms, but they would have to stay like that for the whole competition; there would be no magic use unless they had been specifically directed; and, of course, have fun (for this one Yue mumbled something like 'You might as well tell Keroberos to go on a diet').

"So what exactly _is _Guardian Game Show anyways?" Sakura asked, confused.

"It's a series of events, testing the guardian's intelligence." Eriol replied.

Yue and Spinel liked the sound of that—after all, both were great at battle of wits—but Kero and Ruby Moon groaned. Neither was high in IQ, but too proud to admit it.

"Each guardian choses an event, and the finale is the Master's pick. They work in pairs and whichever team wins…" Eriol trailed off.

"Wins what?" Kero prodded. "Food?"

"Victory is its own reward, Keroberos." Eriol responded.

Kero sulked. "But that's no fun."

"Fine," Eriol relented. "Winning team gets losing team as servants for a week."

"Done," Kero agreed, an evil grin spreading across his face, already imagining things he could do with Suppi.

"Very well; let's begin. Everyone decide on what event they would like and write on this ballot." Eriol snapped his fingers, and a ballot and pen appeared in front of each guardian. "Then put it in this box." Eriol waved his hand, and a box appeared in his palm. "We shall draw the order of events. Any questions?"

"Hai. We cannot write, Keroberos and I." Spinel reminded his master.

"Oh." Eriol sweatdropped. "Gomen. You can just whisper it to me, and I'll write it down."

The guardians selected their events, and placed the ballots in the box. Eriol conversed with Sakura to decide on the final event. When they had all finished, Eriol began the draw.

"Chotto matte!" Tomoyo suddenly cried out.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura worriedly inquired.

"I'm out of batteries!" Tomoyo despaired, making everyone else in the room sweatdrop. "Just let me refill my camera. I'm glad I always bring spares."

Syaoran sighed. _Does Daidouji ever quit? _he wondered.

Meilin shook her head, wondering how she didn't guess that. _Typical Tomoyo; wouldn't expect anything less._

"Okay," Tomoyo said, zooming in on Eriol. "Gomen nasai; you can go on now."

"Arigato," Eriol responded. He reached into the box, shuffled through a bit, and pulled out a ballot with flourish. "Looks like we're having the cooking competition first."

"Wai!" Kero cheered.

Yue watched his counterpart warily, a _very _large sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Which form will each of you choose?" Eriol questioned.

"I'm good," Kero answered, preferring his false form for this particular task. It was not easy moving around the house in his full form, he realized, especially since that time Eriol trapped he and Yue in their celestial forms.

"Same," Spinel added, also in his false form.

"I'll change; this dress might get dirty." Ruby Moon chose.

"Of course," Eriol made his staff appear, then returned his moon guardian to her false form.

"Okay, I'm ready." Nakuru chirped.

"Hmm…" Yue was in deep thought, violet-silver eyes deep in concentration. If he stayed in his false form, Yukito would be a much better cook. But, if he stayed in his true form, he would have more knowledge, not to mention many years of experience. The Judgment Angel weighed the pros and cons in his head, until finally coming to a decision. "I will stay."

The moon guardian ignored the looks of surprise he received. Usually, he would jump at a chance to let the snow rabbit cover for him, and save himself a little work. But if Yukito lost, he would end up doing a_ lot_ more work.

"So what're the teams?" Nakuru asked.

"Well, it seems only fair to divide you by master." Eriol replied.

"Alright, Yue, let's really beat them this time! We let 'em off easy in Eriol's battle, but they don't stand a chance when we're at our fullest!" Kero shouted, pumping his small fist into the air.

"Not if we can help it!" Nakuru opposed, sticking her tongue out.

"We shall see." Yue commented.

"Let us begin our first challenge in the kitchen." Eriol directed, and everyone followed the dark-haired reincarnation without delay.

Eriol stood in the middle of the double-kitchen, with Sakura at his side. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meilin were seated just beyond the double-doorframe, watching with interest. They all decided that, to give both teams a fair use of all appliances, that Sakura would Twin the kitchen.

"Your task," Eriol began. "is to cook a dish that the judges will taste and evaluate. Sakura-san and I will be your judges. We shall give a score to each group and the group with the higher score wins this event."

"I thought Yue was the Judge." Kero teased.

Yue rolled his eyes at his brother. "I don't eat, and I'm not about to begin now."

"You're really missing out,"

"I beg to differ."

"Ahem." Eriol cleared his throat, bringing the beings' attention back to him. "You may begin."

Nakuru instantly reached for the sugar shaker. Spinel slapped a paw down on her wrist. "No sugar." he declared.

"But I want to!" Nakuru objected.

"Iie. Bad idea."

"You're not the one who's eating it, so you can't stop me!"

"Can to!"

"Cannot!"

"_Can to!"_

"_Cannot!"_

Meanwhile, Kero and Yue were also arguing over at their counter. "You do the cooking," Kero insisted. "You're the one who has hands."

"How do expect someone who doesn't eat to know how to cook? This is extremely rash thinking, even for you." Yue retorted.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean!? Plus, I'm too small to carry pots and pans."

"You're the one who eats all the time. You cook."

"That yuki usagi is always eating, and if I remember correctly, you obtain all his memories."

"I'm wearing white."

"Then change."

"Into what?"

"I dunno, whip up something with Create."

"How much time do you suppose we have?"

"None, if we keep arguing."

"So you cook!"

"And what will you do, then?"

"I'll decorate whatever you make. It might not taste good, but at least it'll look appealing enough."

"You said it yourself it might not taste good, so you cook!"

"_Might,"_

"Fine! But you owe me one."

By this time, all the guardians had finished their arguments and started preparing their dishes. Tomoyo giggled, enjoying how much great film she was getting.

* * *

"Time's up!" Eriol called. He and Sakura were standing in front of one of the dinner tables, two dishes of food in front of them. Kero and Yue made a chocolate cake, with a carefully arranged assortment of fruit around the border, and some scoops of ice cream on top. It looked gourmet, thanks to a certain moon angel's decorating skills.

Nakuru and Spinel created, or attempted to create, a stack of pancakes. Syrup was drizzled messily over it, and berries scattered everywhere.

Needless to say, Sakura and Eriol tasted the chocolate cake first. Unfortunately, looks were deceiving, and they both spit it back out.

"Kero-chan, what was in that cake?" Sakura choked out, half gagging.

Kero gave Yue a pointed look, before answering his Mistress. "Well, let's see… three servings of pudding, ten scoops of vanilla ice cream, cookie dough, chocolate chips, peppermints, ooh, and some takoyaki, too."

"No wonder…" Syaoran mumbled.

"Watch it, there, Gaki." Kero snapped.

"Your score is three." Eriol told them, before quickly pouring himself and Sakura a glass of water, which both magicians gulped down gratefully.

"See, I told you I couldn't cook." Kero whispered to his brother.

Yue didn't even give the sun guardian a sideways glance.

The judges moved on, tasting a bit of the Leaning Tower of Pancakes. "Mm, not bad." Eriol marveled, slowing chewing the bite.

"Sugoi! This is delicious," Sakura agreed. "Your score is eight."

Spinel and Nakuru cheered. They were winning! Luck—no, _destiny_—was on their side. After all, everything happens for a reason, right?


	3. The Quiz Show

Guardian Game Show

By sapphire moonstone

Chapter 3

The Quiz Show

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, period. But I can hope, can't I? ^_^

[A/N: Domo arigato Fashion Fairy 26 for the review! You have no idea what it means. As for the story, I'll be keeping score of the guardians' wins, and posting them below. Scores so far:

Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun-1

Yue and Kero-0

Let's hope that our angel-winged catch up soon… But for now, review!]

Eriol was back in the living room, drawing another ballot from the hat. "The next event is… the quiz show." he announced.

"Let me guess," Nakuru said. "Suppi-chan's pick?"

A crossvein appeared on the midnight blue cat's head. "My _name _is Spinel Sun."

"That's enough, you two." Eriol silenced his guardians. "We begin now."

"Nani? Now?" Kero repeated.

"Hai," Eriol waved his hand, and a quiz show set appeared before them. There were two podiums, each with a buzzer, and a standee in the background that read 'Guardian Game Show' in giant letters.

"First up, Yue and Ruby Moon." Eriol declared.

The two moon guardians strode up to their places and hovered their hands above the buzzers.

"Question one... How many letters are in the word 'diplomatic'?"

Nakuru and Yue both hit the buzzer, but Nakuru beat the other guardian by a millisecond. "13?" she guessed.

"Incorrect." Eriol proclaimed.

"10," Yue answered.

"Correct,"

A scoreboard appeared next to Eriol, and a one flashed under Yue and Kero's category.

"We shall have Kero and Spinel up next."

The sun guardian switched placed with their counterparts, and placed their paws over the buzzer in preparation.

"What was Sakura's first Card?"

Kero slammed his tiny paw down first. "Windy was her first Card, and Fly was her first capture."

"Correct,"

The one changed to a two on the scoreboard.

"That wasn't fair," Spinel objected. "How was I supposed to know that?"

Eriol ignored his creation. "How about Ruby Moon on Keroberos?"

The two said guardians took their places, and prepared for the question, hoping it was easy.

"In which year was the Big Ben built?"

"Ano…" Kero mumbled to himself. "Ano, ano…"

Nakuru seemed to have an equal amount of trouble answering the question.

"Time's up." Eriol announced. "The answer is between 1858 and 1859."

"How could they not know that?" Spinel shook his head disapprovingly.

"What nonsense do they fill their brains with?" Yue added.

"Beats me,"

"After all these years, and we still don't understand them."

"How right you are."

"Yue, Spinel, you're up." Eriol called, interrupting their conversation.

They nodded, and di as told, taking their positions opposite each other.

"How many Cards are there?"

Both hit the buzzer at the same time.

"52," they answered in union.

"It's a draw; let's try again. Name the Elementals in alphabetical order."

Once again, both guardians tied. "Earthy, Firey, Watery, and Windy."

Eriol sighed, and repeated the process again. After ten tries, one of them finally beat the other. Spinel shouted the answer just a tenth of a second before Yue. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief—they thought it would go on forever. Of course, for Tomoyo, that wouldn't have been such a bad thing. She was still excitedly filming every action.

When it reached high noon, the quiz show was over, and the score was 14:13. Most of the points were earned by Spinel and Yue, and occasionally Kero. Nakuru would eagerly hit the buzzer, only to wait and think for a long time before giving an incorrect answer. Therefore, Kero was given many opportunities to steal the point, making their final score just barely above the other team.

Sakura was surprised at how much her guardians knew, but not just about the Cards. Of course, she pitied Spinel and Nakuru; they were younger by at least half a century, and didn't stand a chance against guardians who had been living for almost a hundred years.

"Sakura-chan, the next event is being drawn." Tomoyo whispered to her friend, gently nudging Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Oh, arigato, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, trying to take her mind off what she would do if her guardians lost.


	4. ScRaBbLe

Guardian Game Show

By sapphire moonstone

Chapter 4

ScRaBbLe

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. End of story.

[A/N: Once again, special thanks to Fashion Fairy 26 for the review! Argiato gozaimasu! Yue's not really loosening up; he's just as bored as everyone else and doesn't want to end up as Ruby Moon's servant. But he's really going to draw the line when it comes to event number 4. And I'll just be evil and make you guys wait to find out what that event is!

Scoreboard:

Yue&Kero-1

Ruby&Spinel-1

Please leave reviews—I know that FF 26 is not the only one reading my story. I can see you on my Story Stats, you know. ^_~ Ja ne!]

Eriol pulled out the next ballot, leaving only two more in the box. "Scrabble…?" he read.

"But I don't know how to play that game!" Kero whined.

"And I always lose! Suppi-chan makes up words, but won't let me!" Nakuru added.

"For the last time, I do not!" Spinel retorted. "It's just that your vocabulary is too small to hold words longer than four letters!"

"Which is one letter shy of what Keroberos' brain can contain." Yue agreed.

"OI!" Kero and Nakuru yelled, offended.

"Yamete!" Eriol shouted, surprising everyone. "Quiet down." Eriol rephrased, in a calmer tone. "We shall have Kero vs. Spinel and Ruby Moon vs. Yue."

"Nani?!" Nakuru cried out. She flung herself at her master's knees. "No, you can't put me with him! He's worse that Suppi-chan! I don't wanna lose!" she bawled.

Everyone, and that means _everyone, _sweatdropped.

"Alright, if I switch, will you please get off me?" Eriol sighed.

"Mm-hmm," Nakuru said.

"Fine. Kero vs. Ruby Moon, and Yue vs. Spinel."

"Arigato, arigato, arigato!"

Nakuru danced around the room, hugging Eriol. Everyone's sweatdrops doubled in size.

"A-ano..." Meilin began.

"You'd better get used to it," Syaoran warned his cousin. "She doesn't change."

Meilin groaned.

"Ohhohohoho," Tomoyo laughed, from behind her camera lens.

Sakura watched her friends, her eyes turning to dots and her sweatdrop almost dragging her down with its weight.

"Now," Eriol began, having finally freed himself from his moon guardian's clutches. "We shall begin." He magicked two Scrabble boards into existence, along with two low tables, each with a set of cushions.

Yue and Nakuru kneeled on the cushions, while Spinel and Kero floated above the board. They wasted no time getting into the game.

Kero went first. Selecting a letter from his wooden stand, he made his move and put down the letter A. Nakuru put down C and T, making 'a' into 'cat'. Kero used the T to make 'the'. Nakuru made the word 'eat'. Kero made 'as'. Nakuru made 'she'. And on it went…

Meanwhile, Yue and Spinel were showing off their wide vocabulary. 'Qaid', Yue put down. 'Qat', Spinel made. Yue made 'Anjou'. Spinel used the T to make 'Tiramisu'. Yue put down 'Voluable'. Spinel made 'Phlox' etc., etc.

By the time the pairs had finished their games, Nakuru and Kero's points were within the 100-200 range, while Yue and Spinel made it all the way up to 300. Of course, going against Ruby Moon, Kero won by ten points. With Yue and Spinel, it was a close game, but Yue managed to win by two points.

When Kero and Ruby peered over to their counterparts' board, Kero shouted out in protest, "Half of those aren't even words!"

"You can't have Q without U!" Nakuru agreed.

"Actually, all of those words are in the dictionary, if you don't believe us…" Spinel challenged.

Yue handed Ruby a big, heavy dictionary. "Look it up."

"Ano, on second thought, I believe you." Kero said.

"Me too," Nakuru relented, putting the dictionary back on a shelf. After all, she would rather accept a little defeat than spend hours with her nose in that giant book, only to be proven wrong…


	5. The Obstacle Course

Guardian Game Show

By sapphire moonstone

Chapter 5

The Obstacle Course

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. End of story.

[A/N: WAI! I got reviews! Arigato gozaimasu Fashion Fairy 26, kittykruger, and Lolly1o1. You guys are the best! By the way, I'm thinking of deleting Rivalries. I have another good idea for a story, and Rivalries just doesn't fit into the schedule. Should I keep it, or not? I'd hate it leave it hanging; there's nothing worse in my opinion than starting a story and not finishing it. What do you guys think? If I get, say, 5 reviews telling me to continue—leave it on this story, or Rivalries, whichever works for you—I will keep it.

Scoreboard:

Yue&Kero-2

Ruby&Spinel-1

Enjoy, and please review! Gomen if I took longer than usual, but I was experiencing a bit of writer's block. Note: Ano= um, and Nan da= what is it]

"I guess this leaves my event for last," Nakuru observed.

Eriol nodded. The dark-haired reincarnation waved his staff around the room, instantly transforming the house into an obstacle course. "The goal for this event is to make your way through the house, avoiding all the obstacles. You can all go at once, but you must stay in your own lane." Eriol pointed his staff towards the lanes, each one marked with a symbol. Yue's had a silver crescent moon, Kero's was a golden sun, Ruby's was a ruby red half-moon, and Spinel's was a cerulean blue sun.

"Any questions?" Eriol asked.

Yue spoke up. "When you say through the house, exactly which route do you mean?"

"That's Yue for ya, always so precise." Kero mumbled. The Judgment angel ignored the comment.

"The route is laid out by the obstacles." Eriol answered.

"How do you make sure we've all gone to the very end?" Spinel questioned.

"There are flags at the end of the course. You each grab the one matching the symbol on your lane."

"Can we use our wings?" Kero inquired.

"Hai, but only on the way back."

"Why only on the way back?" Ruby said.

"You'll see; I don't want to spoil anything for you."

"Ano," Sakura interrupted.

"Nan da?" Eriol replied.

"Are you sure this won't break anything, or hurt anyone?" Sakura recalled the attack of the Wood Card. She most definitely did not want to go through that again.

"I promise you, Sakura-san, it's completely safe."

The Card Mistress let out a relieved sigh.

"Any more questions?" Eriol surveyed the room, but no one had anything else to ask. "Alright, guardians, please take your positions—"

"Matte!" Ruby suddenly cried out.

"Hai?" Eriol responded.

"Yue-kun can't run in that!" She pointed out.

"What I am wearing is none of your concern." Yue snapped.

"Can I makeover him?"

"No,"

"But Yue-kun, you can't possibly run in those heavy robes!"

"I _said _it is none of your concern."

"Aw, but I had the perfect outfit in mind, too! Mou! You're no fun!"

"I'm not changing."

"Onegai?"

"NO!"

"Please, please, _please_?"

"_NO!"_

"Trust me,"

"I think you misheard me. I said _no."_

"Come on, you'll like it!"

"What part of 'NO' are you having trouble understanding?"

"Give it up; can't you see this is useless?" Spinel growled, eager to get this event over with. In fact, the more time spent on arguing, the longer this ridiculous show would last. "Let's get started already."

"Fine, your loss." Nakuru pouted.

"Hardly," Yue retorted, giving the other moon guardian an icy glare.

"Ahem," Eriol cleared his throat. "Now if you're ready to begin… please get in your lanes."

The guardians did as told.

"For this event, I would like to have everyone in their full forms," Eriol commanded.

"NANI!?" Kero exclaimed. "In case you'd forgotten, your little spell proved that it's impossible to move around in my celestial form!"

Spinel chuckled. "Apparently, it makes you clumsy as well. There's nothing funnier than throwing something, only to have it land on yourself."

"I'll show you funny," Kero growled.

"Would you two just transform already?" Syaoran said, exasperated. He was ignored my both sun guardians.

"YO! SPONGE TOYS! CHANGE ALREADY, YOU YA!?" Meilin yelled. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Kero, Yue, Ruby, and Spinel all covered their ringing ears.

Nakuru changed into Ruby, Kero into Keroberos, and Suppi into Spinel. All four guardians took their positions in their lanes, and awaited the 'go' signal from Eriol. Sure enough, a blast fired, and the magical creations took off.

Kero and Ruby were doing well, getting ahead of the others, while Spinel hurriedly tried to catch up, knocking over half the obstacles. Yue was in no rush, however, gracefully weaving through the obstacles, taking his time. Ruby and Kero tied at the end, each snatching their flags and flying back. But Eriol didn't make it that easy. As they flew, they had to dodge many swinging objects that appeared out of nowhere. Spinel was next to reach the end, scooping the flag into his jaws and flying off after the other two guardians. Yue grabbed his flag just as Spinel flew away, and the moon angel spread his large wings, their tips brushing against the walls of the hall, and flew at the speed of light, easily catching up with Spinel. The finish of the race was near. Ruby and Kero were in the lead, but just by a centimeter. Spinel and Yue were beginning to catch up, both of them agilely dodging the objects that came at them.

When they all reached the end, Ruby and Kero tied, but Spinel beat Yue by a millimeter. Score two for the Hiiragizawa guardians.


	6. The Finale

Guardian Game Show

By sapphire moonstone

Chapter 6

The Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. What'd you expect?

[A/N: Domo arigatou DarkMousyRulezAll and Fashion Fairy 26 for the reviews! DMRA- I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Although, for some reason, my computer says a-r-i-g-a-t-o is the correct spelling. Weird… FF26- I know, right? But Yue can always find a way to shut Kero up. (Why'd ya think the Silent is under the moon's jurisdiction? LOL) Note: This is not the end of the story. I'll have one more chapter coming soon. Please R&R, onegai!

Scoreboard:

Yue&Kero-2

Ruby&Spinel-2

Note: Urusei= Shut up, Soda= I know]

"You can't be serious," Spinel repeated, his tone incredulous.

"That's the fifth time _in a row _you've said it," Kero commented.

"Urusei," the panther snapped. "Eriol-sama, please tell me it's a joke."

The magician shook his head, casting his sun guardian a sympathetic look. Just a minute ago, he had announced the final event—chosen by himself and Sakura—and Spinel's been saying the same line nonstop since then. He knew his creation wouldn't like it, but even he wouldn't have predicted this reaction. Eriol glanced at Spinel's blank face, sighing. "Hai, Spinel, it's true."

"What's so bad about charades?" Ruby Moon asked.

"Easy for you to say; you moon guardians get to do Pictionary!" Spinel retorted.

"You just have to act something out,"

"You do it then!"

"But I'm a moon guardian,"

"See!? You won't do it; it's that bad!"

"Oh, Suppi, stop being so dramatic."

"Let's just get it over with," Yue suggested flatly. "What do we have to draw?"

Eriol silently thanked the guardian; he didn't think he could stand another argument without blowing his top. "Pick a ballot from the box, and both of you draw it." Eriol answered.

Ruby reached her hand in, pulling out a little slip of paper. She read it, and showed it to her fellow moon guardian, who nodded in response. They both sat down, pencils hovering over the paper.

"You may begin," Eriol said. The two moon guardians began to sketch the object they were given to draw, as their counterparts watched. Yue was making a detailed drawing, taking his sweet time, while Ruby Moon, on the other hand, was furiously swiping the pencil over the sheet of paper.

Ruby finished, showing her sheet to her partner for guessing. Spinel stared blankly at the drawing. He could vaguely make out a figure… in a box…surrounded by leaves. "A seed kit?" he guessed.

"Nope," Ruby shook her head.

"Er, a tree?"

"Iie,"

"A forest?"

"No,"

"A flag?"

"NO!"

Meanwhile, Yue was finishing the basic outline of his drawing, and Kero was getting antsy. "Hurry up, Yue!" he urged. But the moon being ignored his complaints, and continued at his own steady pace, making sure every detail was perfect.

Fifteen minutes later, Spinel was still guessing, and Yue had just started adding details to the bottom half of the drawing. "Soda!" Kero suddenly exclaimed. "It's the Wood Card!"

"Correct!" Eriol announced. Yue's picture was almost exact; expect the bottom part of the Card, which he had yet to finish. And when you compared Yue's sketch to Ruby's, it made hers look like the chicken scratch of a toddler. There was a rectangle, with a stick figure of a woman surrounded by leaves inside, but that was all that could be identified.

Spinel sweatdropped at the comparison. "At this rate, it'll be a miracle if we score even one point." he mumbled.

"Now, sun guardians, come see what you have to act out." Eriol beckoned the creatures over, a slip of paper in his hand. He showed it to them, and they nodded. The two sun creations—in their false forms now—began acting. Spinel drew a star with his paw, and a wand shape. "Fairy dust!" Ruby Moon cried out. The midnight blue cat sweatdropped, and shook his head.

Kero pretended to chant, and grabbed at something in the air. Then he pointed at Sakura. That was enough for Yue to figure out what his brother was indicating. "The Star Staff," Yue guessed.

"Correct," Eriol said.

This kept rotating, until it was the final round. The moon guardians would go first, then the sun. Ruby began drawing, the crude shape of a circle forming under her pencil, and a sloppy character in the middle. Yue, as usual, was slowly sketching the finer details, and as soon as he began on the star, Kero knew exactly what it was. "It's Sakura's magic circle!" he exclaimed.

"Good guess; you are correct." Eriol responded. "But Ruby Moon, dear, this is a game of drawing, not writing."

"But there are characters on the magic circle!" Ruby objected.

Eriol sighed. "So I've noticed. Kero, Spinel, you're up." He showed them the paper, and the sun creatures proceeded. Kero began to clutch his tiny golden paws to his chest, acting out a dramatic scene, while Spinel pointed to Sakura, then to Syaoran, and then made a motion with his paws.

Both moon guardians stared questionably at their counterparts. Ruby gave up, and began firing random answers. Everyone sweatdropped, and Spinel went crashing to the ground. Bouncing back up, the butterfly-cat creature tried another action.

Twenty minutes later…

"I think I'll end this round now," Eriol interrupted, seeing as no one bothered guessing properly anymore (mainly Ruby, who was now saying the first thing that popped into her head such as 'blue', or 'meat bun', or 'yukata'). "It was the Hope Card."

"Oooooooooooh," Ruby said, laughing. "_That's _why Suppi-chan kept gesturing at Sakura-chan!"

"You don't say?" came her brother's sarcastic reply.

"And the final score… is 3:2. Keroberos and Yue win." Eriol announced.

"Look!" Meilin suddenly exclaimed, peering out the window. "It stopped raining!"

Everyone gathered around the Li girl, and saw that it had indeed stopped raining. Fresh dew sparkled on the crisp green blades of grass; the sun's rays shining down in golden beams of light, and a bright, colourful rainbow was in the soft blue sky. Quickly, everyone began to hurry outside, to enjoy the beautiful change of weather.


	7. Not So Fast

Guardian Game Show

By sapphire moonstone

Chapter 7

Not So Fast

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Nothing you don't know already.

[A/N: Arigatou DarkMousyRulezAll and Fashion Fairy 26 for the reviews. :) I really appreciate it. FF 26- Sakura knew some of them, since she helped Eriol come up with a couple things, but not all of them. And actually, she and Syaoran didn't create a new shade of red—they created three! LOL! Here's the final segment to 'Guardian Game Show'. Yes, I know it's short. But I couldn't resist adding it. Please review.]

"Not so fast, Hiiragizawa." Yue said, blocking Eriol's exit as the young reincarnation was about to go outside.

"Going somewhere, Sakura-chan?" Kero stepped into his Mistress' way, a mischievous look on his face. Sakura didn't like where this was going.

"Now that we guardians have gone, I believe it's time for 'Masters Game Show'…" Kero and Ruby cackled like evil villains behind the moon angel, as Yue devilishly rubbed his hands together, all of them slowly advancing towards Sakura and Eriol. "H-hoe…"

As Syaoran was trying to sneak away unnoticed, he bumped straight into Spinel Sun. "Tut tut, attempting to run away?" Spinel chuckled. "That'd be such a shame. You get to participate, too."

"What about Daidouji or Meilin!?" the little wolf objected.

"Only magicians have the honour," Spinel replied, using his nose to nudge the Chinese boy to his cornered friends.

"Smile, now, this is going to be fun." Ruby giggled. _Well, for us guardians anyways. _She added mentally. _And it'll stall mine and Suppi's punishment for losing… for a while at least._


End file.
